The present invention is directed to a monitoring method for recognizing software errors with which endless loops and/or blocked processes can be detected in a computer system and removed if necessary. In particular, detection of software errors in telecommunication switching systems is to be enabled.
Many software errors are recognized by the application software or by the hardware itself, e.g. due to plausibilization at interfaces, division by zero, memory access violation, etc. However, there are also software errors that do not fall into these categories of error, and thus regularly remain unrecognized. Such errors can have considerable consequences in the system, and can even lead to complete system blockages. However, in the earlier handling of such errors these negative effects can be avoided, or at least minimized.